List of programming blocks by Viva-TV
This is a list of programing blocks that were and are broadcasted by Viva-TV on IBC. Current programming blocks ''Sinemaks (1998-present) Premiering movies that showing of local movies from Viva Films, every Sunday at 9 p.m. such the new movies as the premiere of Viva Tagalog movies with such movies as ''Lastikman: Unang Banat, Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!, Baler, Hating Kapatid, Petrang Kabayo, Who's That Girl?, Tumbok, among others. '2011' June (Robin Padilla) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (June 5) *''P're Hanggang Sa Huli'' (June 12) *''Astig'' (June 19) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (June 26) July (Aga Muhlach) *''Bagets'' (July 3) *''Bagets 2'' (July 10) *''Forever'' (July 17) *''Dahil Ba sa Kanya'' (July 24) *''Pangako...Ikaw Lang'' (July 31) August (Judy Ann Santos) *''I'm Sorry, My Love'' (August 7) *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' (August 14) *''My Pledge of Love'' (August 21) *''Hating Kapatid'' (August 28) September (Angelu De Leon) *''Ang Lahat Ng Ito'y Para Sa'yo'' (September 4) *''Bulaklak ng Maynila'' (September 11) *''Wala Na Bang Pag-ibig'' (September 18) *''Ikaw Na Sana: The Movie'' (September 25) October (Anne Curtis) *''Magic Kingdom'' (October 2) *''Filipinas'' (October 9) *''Baler'' (October 16) *''In Your Eyes'' (October 23) *''Who's That Girl?'' (October 30) November (Albert Martinez) *''Nang Iniwan Mo Ako'' (October 6) *''Gloria, Gloria Labandera'' (November 13) *''Ekik: Walang Katas'' (November 20) *''Scorpio Nights 2'' (November 27) December (Sarah Geronimo) *''Lastikman: Unang Banat'' (December 4) *''A Very Special Love'' (December 11) *''Sing-Along Christmas with Sarah G.'' (December 18) *''Catch Me, I'm In Love'' (Decemebr 25) '2012' January (Dingdong Dantes) * Honey, My Love, So Sweet (January 1) *''Kiss Mo 'Ko'' (January 8) *''Magkapatid'' (January 22) *''Akala Mo'' (January 29) February (Andrew E.) *''Andrew Ford Medina: Huwag Kang Gamol'' (February 5) *''S2pid Luv'' (February 12) *''A.B. Normal College (Todo na 'yan! Kulang pa 'yun!)'' (February 19) *''Tusong Twosome'' (February 26) March (Onemig Bondoc) *''Silaw'' (March 4) *''T.G.I.S.: The Movie'' (March 11) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (March 18) *''Sumigaw Ka Hanggang Gusto Mo'' (March 25) April (Movie Stars) *''Patient X'' (Richard Gutierrez) (April 1) *''Annie B.'' (Jolina Magdangal) (April 8) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Vice Ganda) (April 15) *''Juan & Ted: Wanted'' (Janno Gibbs and Bayani Agbayani) (April 22) *''Hitman'' (Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto) (April 29) May (Cristine Reyes) *''Ang Darling Kong Aswang'' (May 6) *''Working Girls'' (May 13) *''Tumbok'' (May 20) *''No Other Woman'' (May 27) June (Star in Movies) *''Ikaw Pa Rin, Bongga Ka Boy!'' (Robin Padilla) (June 3) *''Akala Mo'' (Judy Ann Santos and Dingdong Dantes) (June 10) *''Magkapatid'' (Joel Lamangan, Sharon Cuneta, Christopher de Leon, Dingdong Dantes and Judy Ann Santos) (June 17) *''Walang Kapalit'' (Sharon Cuneta, Richard Gomez and Miriam Quiambao) (June 24) July (Premiere Movie) *''Moron 5 and the Crying Lady'' (Luios Manzano, DJ Durano, Marvin Agustin, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawford and John Lapus) (July 1) *''Apat Dapat, Dapat Apat'' (Ruffa Mae Quinto, Candy Pangilinan and Eugene Domingo) (July 8) *''Jeannie, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' (Robin Padilla, Judy Ann Santos and King Alcala) (July 15) *''D' Uragons'' (Eddie Garcia, Andrew E. and Angelu De Leon) (July 22) *''Dahil Ba sa Kanya'' (Aga Muhlach, Mikee Cojuangco and Onemig Bondoc) (July 29) August (August is August) *''The Unkabogable Praybeyt Benjamin'' (August 5) ''Cartoon Premiere Night (2010-present) The animated movies dedicated to young girls. Launched on June 11, 2011, ''Barbie in the Nutcracker became the first one to be shown. By the month after, this block shows all current Barbie (film series) and My Scene movies (except Pollypocket: Pollyworld) as well as DreamWorks Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, among others. '2011' June and July (Barbie Movie) *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' (June 18) *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' (June 25) *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' (July 2) *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' (July 9) *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' (July 16) *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' (July 23) *''The Barbie Diaries'' (July 30) August (Awesome August) *''Chicken Little'' (August 6) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (August 13) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (August 20) *''Shark Tale'' (August 27) September (Brilliant Na Brilliant) *''Toy Story'' (September 3) *''Open Season'' (September 10) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (September 17) *''Toy Story 2'' (September 24) October and November (October to Remember) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (October 1) *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' (October 8) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (October 15) *''Monster House'' (October 22) *''Shrek Forever After'' (October 29) *''Madagascar'' (November 5) Decemeber (Christmas Hall of Fame) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (November 26) *''Barbie and the Diamond Castle'' (December 3) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (December 10) *''The Pollar Express'' (December 17) *''Tangled'' (December 24) *''Toy Story 3'' (December 31) '2012' January (Movie Action) *''The Incredibles'' (January 7) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (January 14) *''Megamind'' (Januray 21) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (January 28) February (Barbie Movie *''Barbie: A Fairy Secret'' (February 4) *''Barbie: Princess Charm School'' (February 11) *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' (February 18) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale'' (February 25) March (Animation Graduation) *''Up'' (March 3) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (March 10) *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' (March 17) *''Flushed Away'' (March 24) *''Phineas and Ferb: The Movie'' (March 31) April (Do the Summer!) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (April 7) *''Tangled'' (April 14) *''Puss in Boots'' (April 21) *''Cars'' (April 28) May (May, May, May) *''Barbie Thumbelina'' (May 5) *''Rio'' (May 12) *''Pollypocket: Pollyworld'' (May 20) *''Cars 2'' (May 26) June (More Toon Movies) *''Totally Spices!: The Movie'' (June 16) *''Bolt'' (June 23) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (June 30) July (Barbie Movie) *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' (July 7) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (July 14) *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' (July 21) August (Augustyada) *''Brave'' (August 4) ''Viva Proudly Presents (1999-present) The classic and current Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films and concerts and special event from Viva Concerts and Events, every Monday at 7 p.m. Now Showing (1999-2001, 2011-present) A sports special from Viva Sports from boxing, billiards, volleyball, pronvincial basketball and athletics-professional and collegiate sports competitions, every Tuesday at 9 p.m. Past Programming Blocks The following have been a part of Viva-TV, but were later pulled out. Thursday Night at the Movies (1999-2001, 2011-2012)'' The old and classic Viva Tagalog movies from Viva Films, every Thursdays at 9:30 p.m. This block premiered on June 9, 2011 and its last until end of June 28, 2012. See also * Viva-TV (TV channel) * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Television in the Philippines